Various aspects of the present invention relate to lifting hook assemblies and, moreover, to lifting hook assemblies used to mount and remove wheel weights.
Wheel weights are often used to increase traction for off-road vehicles, such as tractors. Inappropriately used wheel weights, however, can cause a tractor to flip over, severely injuring or killing the operator of the tractor. Further, the additional weight can stress components of the tractor. Accordingly, manufacturers recommend that wheel weights be removed in certain instances and, therefore, remounted when needed.
Mounting a wheel weight requires lifting and balancing the wheel weight while aligning apertures in the wheel weight with bolts inserted through a wheel rim. Only after the wheel weight is correctly aligned, can the wheel weight slide onto the wheel. Removing the wheel weight is accomplished by reversing this process. Because wheel weights can weigh up to 1600 pounds, mounting and removing wheel weights can prove both difficult and time-consuming.